


Sharing

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [20]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, fluff on fluff on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spend a March Saturday afternoon with the Smith-Dameron family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Short (comparatively to some of my other fics, haha) and sweet. :)

“Okay, so there are two bottles in the fridge, so if he’s crying, try changing his diaper, feeding him, or rocking him to sleep. He likes to be held close to your chest, and-”

“Elisa,” Finn said, a kind exasperation riding in his voice. “It’s going to be fine.  You’re only going to be gone for a couple of hours. And you’ll be at most thirty minutes away.  And you told me all of this five minutes ago.”

Elisa smiled. “I did, didn’t I?” She looked down at the month old Luis, who was quietly looking back up at her, and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Reluctantly, she passed him to Finn, saying, “If you get into a ton of trouble, you can text Snap. At least he’s only five minutes away.”

Finn accepted Luis into his arms, smiling down at the scrunched up face and brown curls. “We’ll be fine, won’t we, Luis?  We’re going to have a grand old time with Amelia. Stop fussing.” He looked up again, clearing his throat and lowering his voice. “Are you sure you guys don’t want any extra spending money?”

“Finn, she’s an eighth grader, Mary and I aren’t taking her to buy makeup at Macy’s.  We’re keeping it simple.  Plus, it was our birthday present to her.” 

“And you know her trigger signal, right?”

“Yes, and she’s going to be fine. We’re going to have a grand old time. Stop fussing.” Elisa smiled at him and arched a brow as she repeated his own words back.  Finn stuck out his tongue at her, and she laughed. “Juvenile, Smith.”

Finn was distracted from responding by Amelia tugging on his pant leg. “Daddy, do I get to go?”

Finn put on an overbright demeanor because he knew he was going to disappoint her. “No, sweet pea, but you get to stay here with me and help me take care of Luis! Won’t that be fun?”

Amelia’s face fell, but she nodded, then quietly walked back to the coffee table and half-heartedly continued coloring.

Elisa winced. “Sorry,” she mouthed.

“We’ll be fine,” Finn repeated, hoping that was the case.

They both turned at the sound of Meghan and Mary coming down the stairs. Meghan was still trying to find her style, and Mary had agreed to help her out with her outfit. She came down in a pair of skinny jeans with strappy flat sandals and a sweater set.  Finn resisted the urge to ask her if her feet were going to get cold. At least it wasn't raining. He would never truly understand the sacrifices females made for fashion. “Very nice, very nice,” he said instead, smiling.

“You don’t think the jeans make me look too boyish? I missed them when I had my cast, but now I'm worried. Do I look like a boy playing dress up?” Meghan patted her hair, which she was growing out, in a nervous gesture.

“I think you look gorgeous.”

“You’re biased,” Meghan replied, but she smiled. She grabbed her purse from the hallway hook.

“As your parent, I have every right to be biased. Have fun, you guys!” Finn called, then looked down at Luis, smiling.  

He barely registered the sound of feet moving swiftly closer to him before Meghan was standing on her tippy-toes to brush a kiss on Finn’s cheek. “Bye, Finn.” She smirked at his thunderstruck expression, then hurried out the front door.

_ Okay, one daughter happy, radiant, incandescent even,  _ Finn thought to himself.  _ Time to get the other one back on track. _ He walked with Luis to the living room, sitting on the couch.  Amelia was still coloring half-heartedly.  “Amelia, what do you think we should do to entertain Luis?”

She looked up, and Finn was surprised to see tears glimmering in her eyes. She shrugged, which Finn knew she’d learned from Meghan.  _ Ah, the unintended consequences of introducing a teenager to the house _ .

“Do you want to help me hold him? You’d have to be really still and gentle, but I think you could do it.”  _ That  _ piqued Amelia’s interest, and she walked over to the couch. Finn patted the spot beside him, and she climbed up. “Scoot all the way back, sweet pea.  There you go.  Now I’m going to lay him down, and you get to hold him on your lap very carefully, okay?” Finn set Luis down, placing a pillow to support his head and neck.

Amelia smiled up at him, not as brightly as she might normally, but better than before. “Doesn’t he get bored lying around all day?  When will he be able to run around and play?”

Finn smiled back, saying, “You know, I don’t actually know.  I’ve never known a baby before.  A year? Maybe?”

Amelia’s eyes widened. “A whole year? That means I’ll be able to ride horses before he can even learn to walk!”

“Can you count how many months we have until you get to learn to ride?  It’s March and you get to learn in June.”  Amelia’s daycare had been working on the months recently.

“I can’t, Daddy, cuz I can’t move my hands. Oh, you could hold up your fingers for me!”

“Okay,” Finn agreed, holding up a fist. “Tell me when to raise a finger.”

“So… April is next. That’s one. Then May, that’s two. Then June, that’s three.” Amelia gasped. “Three months?  But it was just four months!”

Finn smiled at her. “Yeah, time goes by too quickly, it seems like.”

“But I think the next three months are going to go by soooo slooooow, Daddy.” 

“Hmmm. Maybe Meghan could help you draw a calendar and you could cross the days off.”

At the mention of her sister, Amelia got quiet again. “Can you take Luis, Daddy?”

“Sure,” he said as he slid Luis back into his arms. Amelia was tracing the flower patches on her jeans. “What’s wrong, sweet pea?  Are you getting along with Meghan?”

“Well yeah, of  _ course _ , Daddy.” She looked exasperated with him, and Finn had to hold in a smile. “Meghan is nice to me all of the time and Colin at school said that  _ his _ older sister is mean sometimes but Meghan never is even though sometimes she wants to be alone just like me.”

“Good, I'm glad you get along, and that you understand she's not rejecting you.”

Amelia sighed, continuing to pick at the patches. “Yeah, but now Meghan gets to go with Elisa and Mary instead of me. Do you think they love her better, Daddy?”

Finn’s eyes widened as they reached the root of the problem: Amelia was jealous of Meghan. “What? No. Elisa and Mary love you and Meghan just the same. But sometimes, Meghan will get to do special things with them, and sometimes you’ll get to do special things with them, and sometimes, you’ll get to go do stuff all together.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.  What happens if you want to play with a toy at school and someone else wants to play with it too?”

Amelia smiled. “We have to share it!” Amelia had had an altercation with a boy -not the oft-mentioned Colin, who Finn thought Amelia might be forming a little crush on, or becoming best friends with, but either way it was too adorable- just last week about this very subject, which she had told Finn, Poe and Meghan all about at length over dinner.

Finn continued, rocking Luis as he started to fuss. “So, when you can’t go with Elisa and Mary, you have to think of it like you’re sharing them with your sister.”

Amelia contemplated this. “So I get a turn when Meghan’s done?”

“Yeah. Just like you share your daddies with Meghan, right? And the thing about sharing people, is that you only have to share time. Their love for you doesn't change at all.”

Amelia was looking happier. Finn thought of a final carrot to offer. “What if we go have tea at Elisa’s sometime, just us?”

Her eyes lit up. “Yes, let’s do that!” She clapped, which Luis punctuated with a loud yowl. Amelia gasped. “Do you think he’s hungry, Daddy?”

Finn stood, wincing at the sounds Luis was capable of making. “Let’s see, sweet pea.”

Two hours later, Amelia was spending some quiet time in her room, Luis was finally sleeping in his carrier up in the master bedroom, monitor on the coffee table, and Finn was video chatting with Rey, trying to get some of his sanity back.

“I am so glad we decided to adopt older kids, Rey.  You don’t even know.”

Rey laughed at him kindly. “Oh, trooper, you would’ve done it.  You’d have taken one look at the poor kid’s face and bundled him or her away with you, you big softie.”

Finn smiled. “I can’t argue with you. I am completely fine with being a big softie these days.”  He sighed. “I miss your face, princess.  How’s New Mexico?” With Amelia, and taking over Greg’s job, and now Meghan, Finn hadn’t been able to see Rey since his father’s passing.  


“Well, actually, about that… you know, you started a trend.  You moved to Oregon, now we all have to.”

“Wait, what? You’re moving to Oregon?  What?”

Rey’s smiled. “Well, technically, no, I’m moving to Washington.  I requested a transfer to Lewis-McChord Joint Base, and it just got approved last week. So I’ll only be like two and a half hours away from you!”

Finn was still shocked. “But...Jess?”

Her smile grew wider. “She’s coming too!  We didn’t want to tell you anything until it was all finalized, but she’s going to be with a firm in Tacoma, we found a place to live off base, everything just fell together.  Honestly, we wanted to get away from the heat. And being near you is like icing.”

“Oh man, Rey, that’s so awesome!  I mean, that’s still a bit of mileage, but at least you’re within driving distance now! I’ve missed you so much. First leave you get, you two should come stay here with us. Or, I’d love to take the girls to Seattle.  Either way-” He cut himself off, unable to stop grinning.

“Either way, I get to be in your life again,” Rey said without heat.

“Princess, you’ll always be a part of my life, even if this,” he waved a hand to indicate the video chat, “is all we get.”

Rey’s eyes looked a little watery. “Dork.”

“I believe you mean, ‘big softie.’ And guilty as charged. When are you coming?”

“Every night, if I’m involved,” Jess piped up in the background, and Finn laughed. “Oh shit, no kids around, right?” Finn saw Rey punch something off-screen and assumed it was Jess.

“We’re  _ moving _ in April. You better watch yourself, Jess. Finn’s never going to let Meghan chat with you again if you keep that up,” Rey chastised her wife. Jess and Meghan had formed a quick bond over their shared acerbic wit - Meghan aspired to quip as well as Jess could. As far as female role models for Meghan went, Finn really couldn’t complain. She was being exposed to the broad spectrum of wonderful women in his life.

He heard boots and voices from the kitchen, and looked up to see Poe and Snap enter, looking exhausted but happy. Poe smiled at Finn and crossed to the couch, sitting beside him and giving a cursory wave to Rey before capturing his husband’s lips in a sweet kiss.  Rey groaned. “We did it, we got through our entire winter repairs list,” he said when he came up for air.

Snap was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, looking around, and Finn rushed to tell him, “Luis is sleeping in his carrier in our room.” He indicated the baby monitor on the coffee table. “He's been down for about twenty minutes.”

“I'll just go check on him. Thanks for looking  after him, Finn. Do we know when everyone's coming home?”

Finn knew Snap was asking because of Meghan. Poe had told his best friend about Snap reminding her of her father, and since, Snap was always the first one to make sure he wasn't making Meghan uncomfortable, whatever that meant. And, she'd made some progress, just like Finn had predicted, able to handle Snap’s presence as long as it was a larger group setting and she knew he was going to be there beforehand.

“I haven't heard anything. Go see your son, Snap.” Finn smiled at him, and he walked up the stairs. Finn turned back to his phone screen. “Sorry, Rey. Busy day here.” As if emphasizing his point, he heard the clatter of Amelia's feet running down the stairs.

“Daddy, you're back!” Poe held out his arms and she climbed into his lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek before settling in. “Hi Auntie Rey!”

“Hey, my little firecracker. Did you like the coloring book I sent you?”

“I love it, it's Harry Potter!”

“What do you say, sweet pea?” Finn reminded Amelia. 

“Thank you, Auntie!” Amelia smiled in a big toothy grin for her.

Rey grinned just as widely back. “You're welcome, Amelia.”

Finn cleared his throat and looked at Poe and Amelia. “Rey, you should share your news with these two,” he prompted.

A short time later, Poe was still cuddled up on the couch with Finn, because they had gotten really good at taking the time together whenever they could manage it, both watching Amelia color, seeing who could more sneakily kiss the other, when the ladies came home. Amelia's eyes lit up and she rushed for the door, hugging Meghan, Elisa, and Mary in turn as they came inside.

Meghan had several little shopping bags (Finn noticed with a smile that neither Elisa nor Mary were empty handed, either), and she crouched in front of Amelia. “Hey, girlie, you want to help me put some of my new stuff away in my room?”

A look of barely contained excitement played on Amelia's face as she nodded, and Finn thought that he'd never get tired of seeing something so pure.

“Uh, Meghan-” Poe started, but was interrupted by Luis’ loud wail coming through the speakers. Elisa went on alert, but before she could even ask where Luis was, Snap’s voice, soothing and full of love, came through the monitors too. Poe glanced at Meghan. “Sorry, I was going to warn you.”

Meghan paused for a second, obviously taking a controlled breath in and out, but then smiled and shrugged, seemingly genuine. “It's okay.”  Everyone in the room looked at her, then away, trying simultaneously as a group to not make her feel awkward but only succeeding in doing so. “ _ It is, _ ” she emphasized, then took Amelia's hand. “Come on, Amelia, let's go to my room.”

Elisa grabbed the monitor off the coffee table. “I'm going to check on my boys, I'm sure Luis is hungry,” she said as she headed upstairs.

Mary sat down on one of the chairs, sighing the happy sigh of a satisfied shopper. Then, she sobered, looking at Finn and Poe. “Listen, while we were out, we noticed Meghan was feeling really self-conscious today, so we got her to open up over frozen yogurt.”

Finn held Poe’s hand and squeezed. “Yeah?” He prompted.

“This is awkward to talk about, but I promised Meghan I'd tell you.” Finn and Poe waited expectantly, exchanging worried looks. “She really feels self conscious about her lack of…” and Mary indicated her chest, “....ta-tas.”

Poe laughed. “Really, Mary? Ta-tas?”

Mary glared at him. “We brought her a training bra, something she could add a little volume to, so she could start to feel more physically like the other girls her age. She's so skinny, it won't take much stuffing to make her look like she's got a little chest,” she rushed to reassure them. “I know she's only in 8th grade, but that's about when my girls showed up,” indicating her chest again.

“Did she think we'd be upset or wouldn't allow her to?” Finn chewed his lip and Poe squeezed his hand. He wanted Meghan to know that whatever she needed to feel like herself was something Finn and Poe supported.

Mary smiled. “No, she asked us to say something because this is not a subject teenage girls talk about with their dads, believe me.” She let that sink in, then hit them with a big grin. “That's how she referred to you, you know. ‘My dads.’ Damn near brought a tear to my eye over the froyo.”

Poe looked as if it was going to bring a tear or five to his eyes, and Finn leaned into him in comfort. “Thank you, Mary, for everything,” Poe murmured.

She smiled, waved it off. “Don't worry about it, el oso.”

Snap and Elisa descended the stairs, Snap towing Luis in his carrier and Elisa rebuttoning her shirt.  She gave him a quick kiss. “I'll be home soon,” she said as he left.

Mary and Amelia came down next, Meghan’s hands full of various bottles and tubes which she set down on the dining table. “Okay, I'm ready to learn it all, guys. Show me, masters.”

“Daddies, can I learn too?”

Finn hummed, considering, and exchanged a glance with Poe. Poe nodded, and crouched in front of Amelia. “Makeup is really for older girls, nugget. But if you just wanted to do it today for dress up, that would be okay. Just remember that it's all Meghan’s stuff, so you want to be extra careful, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

The ladies all sat around the table, and now Finn felt awkward. He eyed Poe again, then called out to the group, “Poe and I are going to go for a walk, if you guys don't mind? We can't wait to see how you guys look when we get back,” he added.

Amelia whispered loudly to Mary, “Do you think they're going to go kiss?”

Finn felt himself blush, as Poe laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door.  “Man, Poe,” he started when they'd escaped. “Thank God for Mary and Elisa, or we'd be totally lost on all that girly stuff.”

“Amen,” Poe replied, then turned to face Finn, eyebrow raising and biting his lip, “Want to go to our spot and 'kiss?'” 

“Well, I would hate to shatter anyone’s expectations of us.” Finn grinned, and they began to walk rapidly to their bench.

**Author's Note:**

> D'awwww (Am I allowed to 'd'awwww' myself?)
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr, and comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
